1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an error correcting device and a method thereof and, more particularly, to a turbo decoding device and a method thereof.
This is a counterpart of and claims priority to Japanese patent application Ser. No. 172707/2002, filed on Jun. 13, 2002, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, a transmitter side adds a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) to an information data to be sent, causing a block code data to be generated (CRC coding). The block code data is coded with a turbo code to generate a turbo code data (turbo coding). Then, an order of the turbo code data is arranged for dispersing an error (interleave), and the arranged turbo code data is transmitted.
On the other hand, a conventional receiver side rearranges the order of the transmitted arranged turbo code data (hereinafter “received data”) to have the previous order (deinterleave). The rearranged received data is decoded to generate the block code data (turbo decoding). Then, the conventional receiver side detects an error in the decoded block code data with CRC.
However, in the conventional receiver side the rearranged received data is always turbo-decoded. Although an ability of error correcting of turbo decoding is high, it necessitates lots of calculation. As a result, much more time and electric power is required.